


Chemicals

by shelny18



Series: Does This Train Stop [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is late home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> So today I had an eight hour train journey home. Which turned into a nine hour train journey home because trains were delayed. Which I have to repeat all over again on Tuesday to get back to Uni.
> 
> Guess what go written instead of my essay.
> 
> This chapter is the fault of Ash (she made me think of it).

“The train gets in at nine,” Enjolras said as he darted between two cars, pushing the Bluetooth earpiece further into his ear as it threatened to fall out. “Then I’ll need to catch the bus, so I should be home for tennish. Feed me?”

“There’ll be Chinese waiting for your return,” Grantaire promised, already chopping the onions as he spoke. “Let me know if there’s any delays or anything and I’ll put off the meal and come pick you up from Piccadilly. Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too. Now I gotta go, I’ve just this one last meeting and then I’ll be on my way back to you.”

Grantaire sighed as the phone was put down on him. Enjolras was constantly having to travel to this city or that city for meetings, once even spending a week in the USA and a fortnight in China, and if Grantaire were honest he missed his boyfriend. Even when he was home he’d be busy or distracted, planning his next trip and spending too many hours working for Grantaire’s liking, and there were days when the artist felt like he was having to fight for his attention.

He didn’t start worrying until half past ten, just assumed the bus was caught in traffic as he lowered the heat under the duck. Once it was closer to eleven than ten though he pulled out his phone, ringing the one person he figured may know where Enjolras was.

“Have you heard from Enjolras?” he asked, voice betraying his worry even as he tried to stay calm.

“No, I thought he’d have been home by now.” Grantaire could hear the frown in Combeferre’s words. “Try Courf, there’s every chance he may have stopped by his to go through something from the meetings.”

Grantaire wanted to argue, say that Enjolras always made sure he came straight home when Grantaire was expecting him, but didn’t, following his friend’s suggestion.

“Shit, Enj was travelling back today?!” Courfeyrac yelped, Grantaire wincing and holding the phone away from his ear.

“Yeah why? Is there some reason he shouldn’t be?”

“Dude, turn on the news.”

What he saw made Grantaire’s knees buckle, sending him crashing down onto the couch. “No,” he whispered, knuckles whitening as his fingers tightened on the phone. “Fuck no. That was his train.”

Within twenty minutes all the friends were at the flat. Grantaire hadn’t moved an inch, eyes still fixed on his TV as the reporter stood in front of the burning wreck of what had once been a train, three words echoing round and round his head.

_No known survivors._

“Fuck,” Bahorel growled, punching the wall angrily. “How the fuck could this fucking happen?”

“Train crashes happen,” Combeferre said numbly, his voice dull as he stared blankly at the wall. “It just happened to be his.”

“It’s not fucking fair!” the bigger man practically exploded, only calming slightly when Jehan grabbed his arms and whispered something in his ear before pulling him into a tight hug. “Well it’s not,” he whispered almost defensively.

They all heard the whimper when the first bodies were pulled from the wreckage, all watched closely, unable to look away just in case they named anyone, even though they knew it wouldn’t happen. As time passed it only got worse, until eventually they were all curled up on the sofa, watching silently.

That was when the door banged open.

“Sorry about the time,” a tired voice called out. “Only I missed my connection because of a delay and then there were yet more delays with all the trains thanks to some crash with a chemicals train, and then the buses weren’t running. I had to phone a taxi. But I’m home. Please tell me you didn’t eat all the duck, I’m starving.” Finally entering the lounge Enjolras stopped when he saw all the friends, completely baffled. “Um, guys? What’s up?”

“You bastard!” Courfeyrac squeaked, throwing himself over to hug his best friend, Combeferre right beside him. “We thought you were dead!” Enjolras looked round at everyone, bewildered, until finally his eyes stopped on Grantaire.

Grantaire who looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“The train involved in the crash,” he whispered, slowly standing. “It was yours. The one you said you’d be on.”

“I missed it,” Enjolras murmured, realising finally why his friends were panicking so much.

“Everybody out,” Jehan ordered firmly, seeing they needed a moment alone. “You can all come annoy them both tomorrow, now home people.”

“Why didn’t you ring?” Grantaire shouted the second the front door was closed behind Combeferre, letting his worry and anger at the crash and the thought of losing Enjolras flow out of him. “I was scared out of my fucking mind! You normally phone and tell me when you’re going to be late, well why the fuck didn’t you?”

“Because my phone died halfway through the first journey,” Enjolras snapped back. “I had to borrow somebody’s phone to be able to even call a taxi to get home. I’m sorry you thought I was dead, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know, but I had no fucking idea that was my train, and after seven hours of traveling I never even thought okay, I just wanted to get home. Because it was late and I missed you and I knew you were going to be pissed off about me missing tea and I didn’t want us to argue. Not tonight.”

He was cut off by Grantaire moving forwards and kissing him hard, hands fisting in his hair as he pulled Enjolras flush against him.

“Never do that to me again,” he whispered when they finally parted, gasping for air. “Please.”

“Deal.”


End file.
